Adaptation
by Pantheonoftales
Summary: Read and Find out


"Cleopatra, it is time...." he whispered into the darkness, as he watched the large cloud of smoke rise towards the once heavenly blue sky. Cleopatra nodded, as she watched the dark haired man as he walked towards the fire, twisting his hand as if to touch it but than pulling it away as he felt the brash flames burning the soft pink skin of his hands. Cleopatra, sighed as she pulled out her small notepad, ready to write down whatever he wanted to express to the media about the mistake, about what he had done and how his mistakes should be dealt with. "They shouldn't have become like that, mutants, freaks!" he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, looking over the package that was covered the box, darkened lungs that showed the effect of the tar build he wished that they would change it, back to the way it had been in the old days the packages with the once blue label, with the simple warning of a threat instead of having to look at the grotesque pictures. "Genomex, was supposed to be a way in which I could help cure people with the simple manipulation of a gene, allowing there genetic structure to change enough to allow the immune system to fight off the diease without the use of chemicals or medications." he said, as he pulled out one of the long cigarettes, and placed it in his mouth, as he pulled out a small, almost indecent lighter from his leather coat pocket and lit his cigarette.  
  
"It worked for a few years.....I thought Mutant X was the best, I had four mutants on my side, until they lost whatever control they had of their powers, for all I know and care they are lying dead in a ditch somewhere." Cleopatra looked at the man, his dark hair streaked in silver and dirt, he looked like the average bum, one that found what to eat in the garbage outside of whatever fastfood restaurants that other people went and would occasionally throw out half eatten food into the trash. "Are they a threat to humans?" Cleopatra asked, as she scribbled down the final few words that the man had spoken, the man sighed he knew the question would come and he would have to face what he had made, especially those who once trusted him, but had turned their backs to him. "Some are, some aren't." he said as he blew a thin gray cloud of smoke into the frosty air. "Moleculars and ferals can be dangerous if they are threatened, but otherwise they are harmless to be around. Psionics and elementals are however dangerous whenever they use their powers, they can harm or manipulate someone with a look or just a simple movement of the hand." he said as he described the hand movement, moving his hands quickly in the air.  
  
"What do you mean they can either harm or manipulate someone?" Cleopatra asked, as she looked around, at him more frightened of the man than the tales he was telling her, she had heard many mad tales from people about their husbands being abducted by little green men, with long black eyes and an abnormal head, that would perform a surgery that went undetected by human technology and the human eye. "Elementals can generate the elements using their body, some can throw energy and other well they can absorb it. Psionics on the other hand can read the thoughts, emotions, create illusions or even trap someone's dreams and make put that someone into a coma until they decide to release them." he said.  
  
"How long did you work at Genomex? Why didn't the government try and stop these mutants before they got out of the facitity?" she as, as he merely scratched his head, part of him looked as though he had a wonderful story to tell, the other half looked as though he was unsure of that part himself. "It is complicated, it is impossible to stop the parents from walking out with their child or a person with immense power from leaving." Cleopatra flipped closesd the small blue book and sighed, Proxy Blue would love this story, she loved anything that sounded real enough to fool those who would watch her tabloid on the screen of their computer. "When will I get my money." he asked, Cleopatra reached into her coat pocket pulling out a yellow parcel and handed it over to the man, that looked almost desperate for whatever money he could get his hands on, probaly to spend it on booze or perhaps more cigarettes, she didn't care what he did with the money was his own problem. "Nice doing business with you, Mr. Kane." she said as she watched the man grab his shopping cart filled with unique little objects most found from the garbage can or laying on the ground, forgotten by whoever had left it there. The man said nothing as he walked off into the darkness, leaving her alone.  
If you like, than I will continue this tale. 


End file.
